The Cheetah Girls: One World
'''The Cheetah Girls: One World '''is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is the third and final film of The Cheetah Girls film trilogy, and premired on August 22, 2008. This is the first film without the participation of Raven-Symoné. Plot With Galleria at the University of Cambridge in England, Chanel, Dorinda and Aqua are cast in the lavish new Bollywood movie "Namaste Bombay". The Cheetah Girls travel across the globe to India. There, they meet Rahim, the man cast as the lead, whom they realise is attractive, yet somewhat clumsy. After meeting the movie's choreographer, Gita, a dance battle erupts between themselves and Gita with her backup dancers. They subsequently discover that the musical's director, Vikram "Vik", must choose only one Cheetah for the role as the budget is only enough for one star. When it becomes apparent that they must travel home, they are upset, until realising they may each try out for the lead. Though they all make a promise to be fair in the competition, situations arise in which each member becomes jealous of the others' specific talents. Chanel befriends Vik, Dorinda befriends Rahim, and Aqua befriends a boy she has been in contact with since before leaving America, Amar. Each girl is led to believe the producer of the film, Khamal, Vik's uncle, will choose her after the audition. Chanel is told because she is a better singer, she will receive the role, while Dorinda is promised the role as she is the best dancer, while Aqua is convinced the coveted role will be hers as she is the best actress. The three Cheetahs audition against one another with Chanel being awarded the role, which she later refuses realising, as do the other Cheetahs, that friendship and unity are more important than furthering their individual or group careers. After refusing the role, they set to convince Khamal to award Gita as the lead, to which he reluctantly agrees, ending in a scene from "Namaste Bombay" in which the Cheetahs sing and dance the titular song, "One World". Cast *Adrienne Bailon as Chanel Simmons *Sabrina Bryan as Dorinda Thomas *Kiely Williams as Aquanette Walker *Michael Steger as Vikram *Kunal Sharma as Amar *Deepti Daryanani as Gita *Rupak Ginn as Rahim *Roshan Seth as Uncle Kamal Bhatia Production According to Disney, the plot would involve the Cheetah Girls going to India to star in a Bollywood production. Like The Cheetah Girls 2, it was filmed on location in a foreign country. In an interview, Bailon stated the movie would film for a three month period, in India, and that she had been doing research for the film. She also stated that "all of the original cast will be back". However, Raven-Symoné later confirmed that she would not return for this film as she was busy with her fourth studio album and was filming movies such as college Road Trip. Though some reports state that she and Adrienne did not get along during production of the second movie, Symoné refused to reprise her character a third time if it meant working with her. Filming began in Udaipur, India during March 2008. Like High School Musical 2, Disney featured a "play your part" role, where viewers and fans could choose elements of the film. During the premiere airing of Camp Rock, the first of many Road to "Cheatah Girls One World" segments debuted. Soundtrack See Also: The Cheetah Girls: One World (Soundtrack) The soundtrack was released on August 19, 2008. The soundtrack, which has been released in several versions, contains elements of both hip hop and Indian music. Reception The movie premiered to over 6.2 million viewers, and reached 7 million viewers in its final half hour. This still failed to meet the ratings of the first two and was the series' lowest-rated premiere. In the UK, its premiere night scored 412,000 on Disney Channel UK, making it #1 of the week, and received 182,000 on Disney Channel UK +1, also #1 on that channel for the week, totalling 594,000. DVD Release The "Extended Music Edition" DVD and Blu-ray Disc of The Cheetah Girls: One World, was released on December 16, 2008 in the United States. It includes an exclusive music sequence titled "Feels Like Love", as well as a downloadable exclusive remixed versions of "Feels Like Love". It also featured a "Rock-Along" mode, "Cheetah Spots", and an alternate version of the movie with pop-up fun facts and music videos. The Region 2 DVD was released on March 16, 2009. Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Films Category:2008 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies